


Totally Closer

by Ettraxx1985



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Lesbian Character, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: Either a one shot or a chapter 1. Sam has an intimate encounter, but is it all that it seems?





	1. Chapter 1

The red head strode through the doors of the club with an air of confidence, unmatched amongst the other college students. She stood upon three inch heeled dance shoes, matching her emerald club dress. Her hair cascaded down her back in perfect waves. She caught the eyes of nearly everyone in attendance, yet had eyes for only one.

She approached the bar and caught the attention of the blond bartender. The blond in a crimson short top showing off her midriff takes her offered cash and quickly brings an small drink, winking at her customer. Quickly downing the fruity cocktail, she gazes out at the club scanning the entire room. Spotting her target she strides out onto the floor, stepping in perfect rhythm to the song. 

She stops just as the dance track ends, directly adjacent to her. A woman clad in a violet and indigo dress, her own hair brown, short and sweept to one side. As she turns to see the redheads confidence, waver if only for an instant. There shimmering green eyes lock together, and both smile widely. 

The dj quickly sets the dance floor in motion with a soul pounding song. The dj's black hair and dark skin contrasting with her yellow and lime colored flowing outfit. She grins at the two ladies standing still on the dance floor below her. As if in response to this grinning, the two begin to move against one another, surrendering control to the music. 

The air semes to burn between the two, but neither can stop their dance. Their arms entwin one another, gliding softly, both bodies twisting and shaking in perfect time. There eyes never leaving each other, smiles growing with the heat between them. All sense of time and the world outside of them seases. 

As the song reaches its climax, the two young women are pressed together. Their bodies are as one, and their faces slowly encroaching. As the redheads lips just begin to touch the brunettes, a shrill tone shatters everything.

Sam's eyes snap open in response to Clovers alarm. Her breath is caught in her chest, which is appropriate as her heart seems loved in her throat. She glances around her bedroom, cursing herself. The same dream, every night, for six months. 

Ever since the mission to stop a mind warping club promoter, Vance Ashton. He was using mind controlled club kids to push his terrible mint beer. The last club the infiltrated was where she had met the brunette. She never even learned her full name, only her first name.

"Thea." Sam whispers the name to her self once more. Outside of her door she can hear Clover rushing to collect her term papers in time for class and fighting back her anger. Sam slowly proceeds to the bathroom preparing for her day.

As she finally sets out for her classes, she has decided. She will go back to the club, and she will find Thea. But she has to go it alone, Alex and Clover wouldn't understand. 

*****


	2. Reality vs Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam atempts to make her dream a reality. How does reality compare to her dream? Can it ever truly compete?

The red head walked sheepishly through the doors of the club with an air of discomfort, unrivalled amongst the other college students. She stood upon half inch flat style dance shoes, matching her emerald club dress. Her hair hangs down her back in an all to low and tight ponytail. She catches the eyes of nearly no one in attendance, but all to aware of everyone present.

She approaches the bar and eventually catches the attention of the raven haired bartender. The punk girl clad in a crimson t-shirt showing off none of her assets, takes her offered cash and slowly brings an undersized drink, ignoring her customer. Quickly downing the burning cocktail, she gazes out at the club scanning the entire room. Eventually she spots her target. Slowly and apprehensively she strides out onto the floor, stepping with out rhythm to the ear shaking song. 

She stops just as the dance track ends, several feet from her. The woman clad in a violet and indigo dress, her own hair brown, short and sweept to one side. As she turns, she misses the redheads look of terror, flair across her for an instant. There shimmering green eyes lock together, and both smile at one another. 

The dj then sets the dance floor into frantic motion with a screeching song. The dj's neon green hair contrasting with her white and neon blue colored fur suit. She grins at the ocean of gyrating women on the dance floor below her. As if in spite to this new music, the two women remain motionless on the floor. The red head finaly acts, grasping the brunettes hand. She pulls her from the dance floor and against one of the far walls of booths. Surrendering control to their impulses, the two begin to kiss and caress one another in the dirty leather booth. 

The air semes to burn between the two, neither can stop their raging hormones. Their arms entwin one another, gliding softly, both bodies twisting and shaking in perfect time. There eyes never opening, as if each feared opening to see it was a dream. Their smiles growing with the heated moans between them. All sense of time and the world outside of them seases. 

As the song reaches its climax, the two young women are pressed together. Their bodies are as one, and their faces slowly separating. As the redheads eyes finally begin to open once more the brunettes flutter open as well.

Sam's lips open to reveal every thought and desire the lovely brunette has instilled in her. Her breath is caught in her chest, which is appropriate as her heart seems loged in her throat. Thea places a finger to her lips and shushes her. Her honeyd voice calming the spy once more. 

The two quickly escape the club in to the friggid night and to Sam's waiting car. Sitting in comfort and the warmth of each other and the heater, the two speak. They tell each other almost everything about them selves. Their intimate conversations punctuated by soft caresses and hand holding. The conversation comes to an end as the sun crests the horizon before them. 

"Thea." Sam whispers the name to her self once more. Outside of her car she watches the brunet enter her dorm room and smile back at her. Sam rushes back to her own college home. Just in time for her roommates to awaken. She enters silently and sneaks in to her own room. Sam slowly proceeds to her bed preparing for a very long day, with an exciting dinner date.

As she finally sets off for a short and well deserved sleep, she is beset with apprehension. How will she tell Alex and Clover about her new love? How will she tell her parents? As her conscious mind finally drifts off in to sleep, she decides. It doesn't matter how, all that matters is she is happy and Thea makes her happy. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something different here i hope you guys like the story.


	3. Heart Shaped Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later Sam is still hiding her relationship with Thea from her friends. Their suspicions lead to a night of recon.

Sam read the text one last time as she stored her gear post mission. She smiled to herself and slipped on her civilian cloths. Alex stepped out of the shower and practically danced towards Sam. Alex began to ask Sam about her increased stamina, but stopped when she caught Clover sneaking up on the redhead. 

Clovee leared over Sam's shouldee trying to steal a glimps at the screen. Sam locked her phone as she returned it to her purse instinctively. Clover's face fell for a moment only to snap back to her usual wry smile. She began stripping out of her spy catsuit, and talking out loud as if nothing suspicious had happened.

"Alex, your still on for movie night?" Clover observed Sam tense for a moment.

"Of course." Alex responded only mildly enthusiastic, as she had no idea what Clover was refering to. "Sappy love stories are always my idea of a great wind down."

"Sam you want in?" Asks Clover trying her most manipulatively sweet tone. "It feels like we hardly see you lately."

"Could we do it tomorrow night? I just have another study group to lead, physics can be kinda dense for a lot of people." And with that Sam headed out of the WHOOP locker room.

"Tell me I'm wrong?" Confidently asks Clover glaring at Alex.

"She's busy yes. But nothing in that conversation screamed 'secret boyfriend'." Retorted Alex begining to put on her own cloths.

"She has been acting distant ever since we got back from christmas break." Clover was still half in her cat suit as she aired her concerns. "She must be dating someone she dosent want us to know about."

"Why wouldnt she tell us about her new guy. You tell us every week about your new boyfriends, and we never judge you." Responds Alex. "Maybe shes just focusing on her grades."

"Havent you seen how she dresses for these study groups? Mandy would be jealous of her sluttt outfits." Clovers eyes turn cold as she plays past events through her mind. 

"Clover, I know that look." Alex's own tone reflecting the seriousness of her friend. "Tell me. Whats wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing." Her response is distant at first. Then her eyes go wide and a hint of desperation creeps in to her voice. "You don't think shes been brainwashed again do you? I mean she never did have a good explenation for all of her super late nights before the break."

"It has been almost a year since she was hypnotized by the sisterhood, again." Responds Alex her own voice reflecting Clover's concern.

***

That night, as Sam got dressed up, Alex tried her best to talk her in to the movie night as well. Sam was clad in a more reserved outfit than had been her recent standard. Her dark pants hugged her hips accuntuating every curve, while her emerald top only teased cleavage. A thin dark midriff jacket matched her pants, and emerald shoes with short heels completed her look. Sam polity declined, instead promising that tomorrow night she would make it up to them. She left the shared campus apartment, almost racing to her car.

Nodding to one another as Sam closed the door behind her, Alex and Clover threw off their fashionable pajamas. Revealing the spare spy suits. The two quickly followed Sam utilising borrowed WHOOP gear. Keeping to the shadows the two raced across rooftops and lept through the air over dark alleys. 

All the while neither one allowed Sam's car out of their sight. Out of the campus living area, off of campus all together, and in to downtown. Coming to a stop in a semi industrial area. Alex was the first to remember the wearhouse facade from their mission a year prior. 

Prepairing to have to storm the club alone, they watched as Sam instead entered the dimly lit, and dingy looking restaurant across the street. Deploying a micro transmiter against the window, Clover tunes her ear piece to listen in on the patrons. With very little trouble she is quickly able to tune in to Sam's voice.

"This place is nicer than it looks from the outside." States Sam. "I'm glad you picked it.

"I would come here all the time to build up my confidence before going in to the club." Responds the mystery girl across from Sam.

"I know your not going to believe this, but I never really had the confidence that you do." She began fidgeting with her short violet died hair. 

"Are you kidding?" Replied Sam wrapping her fingers around the hand still on the table. "I am confident in everything but love. I have always fallen to pieces when it came to a cute enough smile. Why do you think it took me almost six months to find you again?"

She smiled back at Sam, and both began laughing quietly. "Well, I told you I had a surprise, so here it is." She pulls a small box out of her messenger style purse. 

Sam took the offered box and carefully opened it, revealing a polished hand carved heart shapped box. Atop the box were their names carefully engraved. Opening the box sam was shocked by their song playing within. Sams eyes welled up with tears. 

"I love it. I can't believe you made me this." Sam's tears of joy were soon tinged with sadness. "All I could come up with for you was this."

Sam slid a small package of her own across the table. As Thea opened the box she was greeted by herself and Sam. A solid silver framed picture of the two from their third date.

"Sammy you hate this picture." She careased the redheads hand as she gazed at her girlfriend. "You hated your hair that day."

"But you said I never looked happier." Sam replied. "I also wanted to invite you over tomorrow night for dinner and to finally meet my roommates."

"So I give you a heartfelt gift and you lay that stress on me?" Thea's joke only mildly hid her very real apprehension.

"Oh come on. They will love you. Not as much as I do, but they will." Replied Sam. "I was right before wasnt I?"

"Yeah, your family loved me too." Replied Thea, smiling wider. "I just have a bad history with coming out to friends and family."

**Author's Note:**

> I am interested in wether or not any one would like to read more of this tale.


End file.
